L'erreur à Noël!
by alicia0630
Summary: Noël, hiver 2011...


**_L'erreur à Noël !_**

Il a été loin cette fois, comment a-t-il pu lui dire ça ! Il a, une fois de plus, joué au con. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il doit toujours tout foutre en l'air quand il s'agit des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle… la femme de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants, celle qu'il aime depuis plus de 20 ans. Comment a-t-il pu lui dire de telles atrocités, et croire qu'elle l'ait trompé avec ce clown. « T'es trop con House ! » pensa-t-il. Et tout ça la veille de Noël, par dessus le marché ! « Bien jouer mon vieux ! »

Il faut faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas rester sur cette dispute, sur ces phrases, ses mots qu'il a prononcés. Il ne peut pas laisser sa fierté prendre le dessus une nouvelle fois, la laisser filer entre ses doigts une fois de plus. Il a assez déconné comme ça ! Ce serait trop bête. Il pensa à ses filles, il les aime, il les aime plus que tout. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elles et pour leur mère.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, des millions de questions en tête et qui sont sans réponses. Il rentra chez lui, se dirigea vers la chambre et s'agenouilla sur le sol devant le lit. Il se baissa, attrapa le coffre en bois et le tira du dessous du lit. Il le regarda un instant en le touchant du bout de ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et d'y sortir cinq cadeaux. Il les prit, se releva et alla dans le salon pour les mettre dans des sacs cadeaux.

Il sortit de chez lui, les sacs dans une main, sa canne dans l'autre. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, les gens avaient tous un bonnet, une grosse écharpe, des gants et au moins 5 couches d'épaisseur sous leurs manteaux. Il ne neigeait pas, et c'est comme ça depuis 2 ans. Il préféra se rendre chez les Cuddy à pied, elle n'habitait qu'à deux pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Enfin, ils habitaient ensembles maintenant, chez elle, mais il a préféré garder son appart, enfin, il le loue à Wilson pour être exact. Sur le chemin, il répéta tous ce qu'il devait lui dire, chaque phrases, chaque mots qu'il allait utiliser pour se faire pardonner. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord d'avoir réagi comme ça. Avec ce qu'il a découvert, le matin même, un sublime maudit bouquets de roses rouges qui était déposé sur son bureau à elle. Et ce stupide mot écrit qui était avec les roses :

« Ma beauté, je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Lucas »

Décidemment, il haïssait ce… ce batard de première zone ! Il lui avait prit sa Cuddy, son rayon de soleil il y a un peu plus de deux ans quand il se trouvait à Mayfield. Il avait réussi à les faire rompre, il était avec elle maintenant. Enfin, plus depuis ce matin vu qui lui avait dit que c'était terminer entre eux, mais il comptait remédier à ce petits incident de parcours conjugal. Ils avaient quand même trois sublimes filles, dont une paire de jumelles, et il a apprit, avec le temps, et grâce au Dr Nolan, à aimer ceux qui l'aime. C'est-à-dire Wilson, Cuddy, Rachel et les jumelles, Hayden et Arwen. Le Dr Nolan lui a apprit, aussi, à s'ouvrir aux gens, au monde qui l'entoure.

Il est arrivé devant la maison, et regarda au travers de la fenêtre. Il voyait Cuddy et leurs trois petites pestes de filles, dans le salon, Cuddy, assise dans le divan, et les trois filles, installées au pied du sapin à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Il regarda sa famille un moment avant d'entrer dans la maison et de les rejoindre dans le salon. Lorsque Cuddy le regarda pénétrer dans le salon, elle semblait heureuse, mais triste à la fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit que les trois filles s'étaient rées sur leur père. Il leurs fit un énorme bisou dans les cheveux et un gros câlin avant d'aller rejoindre la femme de sa vie sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête vers elle, prit une énorme bouffée d'air et commença son discours. Il lui avoua sa jalousie de ce matin, qu'il n'aurait pas du s'emporter comme ça. Mais que voir ça, ça lui avait fait mal, très mal de savoir qu'elle l'avait vu, lui, le jour avant et de lui avoir caché, de ne rien lui avoir dit. « Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle commença son explication. Elle lui dit qu'elle est allée le voir pour lui demander qu'il se renseigne sur la femme qui est sortie de son appart un jour avec lui. Wilson a fait le vœu de chasteté, ca ne peut pas être lui.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Après ce baiser enflammé, il lui explique que cette femme est une des ex-femmes de Wilson, celle qui est dans l'immobilier et qu'il l'a vue là, pour ne pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il tramait. Il a acheté une maison, plus grande, bien plus grande que celle-ci, pour accueillir toute la petite famille qui va encore s'agrandir. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus une surprise, mais c'est pas grave, le principal, c'est qu'ils soient réunis tous les 6 pour passer le réveillon de Noël. Ce fut elle, qui cette fois, l'embrassa amoureusement.

Il donna les cadeaux aux filles, il donna celui à sa Dulcinée, et lui donna un autre cadeau, mais qui ne lui était pas destinée, mais qui était destiné au petit mec qui allait pointer le bout de son nez d'ici un petit mois et demi. Il commença à neiger, et pas des petits flocons, non, des gros. Ils se précipitèrent tous à la fenêtre pour voir ce fabuleux spectacle que leur offrait Noël !

Au travers de cette même fenêtre, la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait voir toute une famille, une famille unie, les trois filles côte à côte devant la fenêtre, et les parents justes derrière qui s'embrassent avec leurs mains entrelacées sur le ventre de la maman…

**_THE END !_**


End file.
